Malec Prompts
by Officially-Malec-Trash
Summary: There's a prompt list on Tumblr that I use sometimes as inspiration for my Malec fics. This is where I will be housing them.
1. Would you just hold still?

"Would you just hold still?" Magnus whined exasperatedly as he attempted to rub more salve onto Alec's shoulders. "This would be much easier if you didn't squirm as much, Alexander."

Alec stifles his laughter by pushing his face into the bed. "S-sorry Magnus. I'll hold still."

Magnus's hands start working into Alec's back again. Although he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus's hands all over him, he was extremely sensitive, and every touch was driving him crazy.

"Alexander! Why do you seem to be incapable of keeping still? You are making it take much longer than it needs to!" Magnus looks down at his shaking boyfriend, and sighs.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice Alexander. Please, don't cry." Magnus comes to sit next to Alec's head, and realizes that his assumption was incorrect.

"Wait...are you laughing?"

Alec raises his head, a grin still slightly present. "What...no. Not laughing at all. Just...laying here. Are you done?" He hopes that Magnus will just let it go.

He won't.

"Hmmm... because I am almost certain I heard laughter."

Alec shakes his head. "No laughter her- hey! S-stop it Magnus!"

Magnus had started to gently poke at Alec's sides, prompting the dark haired man to try to hide his giggles. Alec presses his face back into the bed, hoping Magnus will stop.

"Alexander… are you ticklish?"

"No, I'm definitely not ticklish. Are you?"

Magnus chuckles softly. "After living for more than 300 years, things like being ticklish and allergies tend to fade away."

"Seriously?" Alec sits up, and looks quizzically at Magnus. He had never heard of sensitivity fading. " _I wonder how long I would have to live for me to not be ticklish anymore"_ Alec pondered until he heard Magnus start to speak again.

"You may see for yourself, if you wish, my love." Magnus had such a loving smile, as if he would do anything for Alec.

"Really?" Alec smirked, as he thought of how much he would get to touch Magnus, feel on his body, every inch..A blush slowly creeps upon his face at the thought.

"With one catch. You must allow me to do the same to you."

Alec's breath catches in his throat. He knows that if Magnus was able to find even one of his ticklish spots, he wouldn't be able to last very long. He was ticklish _everywhere._ Like, Alec couldn't think of a place that wouldn't bring him to relentless giggles. Jace and Izzy used to pin him down, and tickle him senseless. It would drive him nuts, and just thinking about it made him shiver.

"If you aren't ticklish Alexander, then there shouldn't be an issue." Magnus had him trapped, and he knew it. If Alec said yes, then Magnus would tickle him. But if he said no, Magnus would suspect he was ticklish anyway. He's going to get tickled either way. Might as well find out if Magnus was bluffing.

"Fine. I agree."

Magnus smirks deviously. "Good. Let's make this even then." Magnus removes his shirt slowly, button by button, enjoying how Alec's eyes followed his hands. He flung it across the room, then his pants. He was now only in his underwear, just like Alec. He laid down on the bed, gazing lovingly, yet mischievously at his boyfriend.

"Whenever you're ready, _Alexander._ "

Alec straddled Magnus, breathing heavily. Whenever Magnus said his name like that, in such a teasing way, Alec couldn't help but get a little turned on.

Alec started to let his finger walk over Magnus's torso. His smooth, muscular frame just begged to be touched. After getting no response, Alec begins to tickle harder. Still nothing.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Magnus loved teasing Alec, especially about easy things that he couldn't then begins to tickle different spots. Sides, armpits, thighs (which Magnus seemed to enjoy), knees. Nothing.

Alec sighed and got off of Magnus. "I guess you weren't kidding."

"Never, Alexander. But now, it's your turn." Magnus softly pushes Alec onto the bed, and straddles him, grinning .

Alec panics. " _No, I can't do this, I'm too sensitive, this is -"_. His thought stop as he feels fingers begin to poke at his sides. Alec bites his lip, hoping to stop the giggles building inside him. But after only a few seconds, he can't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Magnus stahahap! It tickles!" Alec can barely get out the sentence before falling into uncontrollable laughter, because Magnus decided to work his fingers all over Alec's torso, turning him into a giggly mess.

"I thought you weren't ticklish, Alexander. You seem to be laughing quite a lot." Magnus slows his attack on Alec, but the laughter didn't stop.

"I am! Now plehehease stop! I'm begging you!"

Magnus stops, and allows Alec to catch his breath. He looks adoringly at the younger man, who was panting and sweating all over his silk sheets. But he didn't care, because Alec was _his._ Magnus couldn't help himself, and softly plants a kiss on Alec's lips.

"I love you, Alexander. Ticklishness and all." Watching Alec's face light up at the sentiment made Magnus beam. This gorgeous, soft, ticklish man has all his to do with whatever he pleased. And all Magnus wanted to do was love him, and make sure he knew he was loved.

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec pulls Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing him deeply. Magnus laughs into the kiss, as the world around them fades away. All he wants is Alec. No matter his weaknesses, or insecurities, Magnus will always love Alec.


	2. Forever

Magnus had been bored of living. Doing the same monotonous tasks over and over again. Nothing changing, nothing new or exciting.

That is, until he had discovered roller coasters.

He had travelled all the way from Constantinople to Coney Island, just to try out this contraption that he had heard about. The Switchback, one of the world's first roller coasters. He had fallen in love with it, and all other roller coasters. The thrill had come back into his life, if even for only a few brief moments as he hung weightless, spun relentlessly, and moved at speeds faster than anything he had ever experienced. It was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

Alec hated roller coasters. He had let Magnus pick the date this time, and the way his eyes lit up as he talked about roller coasters had somehow roped Alec into the idea. But he hated them. They served no purpose, except making you sick. They went too fast, too high. When you fight demons for a living, your leisure activities tend to be more laid back. Izzy and Jace had like them, the few times they had gone to the amusement park, but Alec had been so scared of the giant metal death traps that he peed on himself. It was hard to live that one down.

But, somehow, he found himself back here. All because of Magnus.

"Alexander, are you ok? You seem tense."

Magnus' voice shook Alec out of hs stupor. They were nearing the front of the line, and Alec didn't want Magnus to know how nervous he was. But Magnus could always tell when something was wrong.

"Fine." he said, hoping that Magnus would just drop it once he saw the extremely forced grin on Alec's face,

Magnus cups his face gently, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Maybe it's just my imagination. I'm just so excited. It's been _ages_ since I've been on a roller coaster. I still remember when the first one came out" Magnus' eyes shone, childlike excitement evident as he spoke. Alec grinned softly. The fact that Magnus could get so excited so easily, it made Alec love him all the more. As Magnus went on about some roller coaster he went on with the Prince of Egypt, Alec wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, and quickly pressed a kiss to his temple. He would do **anything** for Magnus. Including getting on a roller coaster.

Or so he thought. Until he was strapped in, next to Magnus of course. Alec began to sweat, and his breathing became quick and labored. Magnus looked at him, half concerned, half smirking.

"Are you sure you're ok Alexander?"

"Don't...like…..roller…..coasters." Alec barely managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Magnus' chuckle broke Alec's heart. The one thing he was afraid of, that Magnus would think he was weak, that was the one thing he had wanted to avoid. Alec couldn't manage to meet Magnus' eyes.

"Oh Alexander, it's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed." Magnus forces Alec's head up, until their eyes meet. "I'm not judging you. In fact, I think it's cute. Mr. Big Bad Shadowhunter is afraid of roller coasters. It's endearing."

Alec can't help but grin back at Magnus. Leave it to him to calm Alec's rapidly beating heart. Alec reaches for Magnus, then hesitates.

"Can I hold your hand?"

To answer, Magnus intertwines his and Alec's fingers. Alec brings their hands to his lips, closes his eyes, and gently kissing each of Magnus' fingers until the ride begins to move. Magnus rubs Alec's thumb as his eyes shoot open, fear and panic spilling out of him.

"It's ok Alexander, it will be over soon."

They didn't ride any more roller coasters that day. Alec hadn't recovering from the first one. His body shook so much afterwards that Magnus had to walk him over to a bench. They sat there for a while, quietly, still holding hands. Alec's leg bounced up and down, until Magnus laid his hand on his knee.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you, Alexander?"

Alec sighed, a deep, soul crushing sigh. "I-I can't explain it. Roller coasters are so unpredictable, so wild, I just don't like them. I'm not-" Alec trails off, but Magnus finishes his sentence.

"In control?"

Alec keeps his head down and Magnus caresses his fingers, down his palm, to his wrist. He seems to trace the entirety of Alec's hand, softly and repeatedly.

"Alexander, you don't have to be in control of everything. You can't be. It's not possible. But, we don't have to ride any more roller coasters."

"Magnus, no. You love them so much, I don't want to take that away from you" Alec's eyes pan to Magnus', who is staring so lovingly at him, Alec blushes without knowing why.

"I have found something I love even more than roller coasters, Alexander." Magnus leans in and presses his lips to Alec's as the entire world melted away. Magnus was all he ever wanted. This moment, he wanted to stay in it forever. Stay with Magnus forever. This was all he wanted.


	3. Nightmares

Magnus groaned at the pounding on his door. Rolling over, he checked the time.

"What could anyone possibly want at 2 o'clock in the morning?" he complained sleepily. He had just gotten into a deep sleep, the first time since he had been mistaken for Valentine. He was honestly so exhausted from helping Shadowhunters and fighting demons that he never had time to rest and relax. It was taking a toll on his body.

"Goddamn Shadowhunters. They always need something." Magnus kept grumbling until he rolled out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and one of Alec's old shirts, and went to answer the door.

"Alexander, what do you ne- Are you ok?"

Alec stood in the doorway, obviously distressed. His hair was sticking up on all sides, his shirt was backwards, he had on two different shoes, and only one sock.

But it was his eyes that truly gave away Alec's panic. They were wild, roaming all over Magnus, _assessing_ him. As if Alec was looking him over for injuries.

"Magnus" Alec breathes, before pulling Magnus into the strongest hug Magnus has ever experienced in his life. Alec presses his face into Magnus' hair, and inhales shakily.

"Alexander, what on Earth?" Magnus pulls Alec into his apartment, magically closing the door behind them. "Are you ok? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt? Do you need my-" Magnus trails off as Alec sighs.

"No, it's just… I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Magnus smiles softly. Alec had come all the way from the Institute just to check on him. Magnus had been a little disappointed when Alec had been called in to monitor some bizarre demon situation earlier that morning. Magnus volunteered his help, of course, even though he had wanted to just lie around with Alec all day. There were these impossibly frustrating demons that splattered like paintballs when you killed them. And there were so many, it was like the entirety of Manhattan was filled with them. Alec had insisted that Magnus stay behind, he knew the toll that all this magic was taking on Magnus's body. So, Magnus stayed home, and awaited Alec's return.

But when Alec called him, it was not to tell him that he would be coming home soon.

"I'm sorry Magnus. After that massive demon attack, I have a lot of paperwork to do. I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Alexander, it's fine. You don't have to apologize."

Magnus had, of course, been disappointed. And Alec knew this, which is why he called to apologize. But Magnus had hoped that he had put on enough of a front to assuage him.

After the phone call, Magnus had drawn up a bath, complete with bath salts from Dubai. He had put on some Ella Fitzgerald and relaxed with his favorite collection of Maya Angelou poems. He ordered Chinese, and watched rom coms until he was ready for bed.

And now he was looking at Alec pace around his apartment, stuttering his explanation.

"S-sometimes, Shadowhunters have prophetic dreams. And this one was so vivid… Valentine had broken in, he was t-torturing you…"

"And you were going to save me? All by yourself? Without any weapons, Alexander?"

"I...didn't think. I just needed to make sure that you were safe, that you were **you.** "

Alec grabs Magnus by the shoulders, looks into his eyes with that piercing stare the Lightwoods are known for.

"Magnus, you mean _everything_ to me. I couldn't even fathom the thought that I could have gotten you hurt again." Tears pool in Alec's eyes, and Magnus gently cups his face.

"My dear, dear Alexander. There is no need to cry. Although I appreciate your concern, I am fine." Alec smiles softly, and kisses Magnus. But Magnus can tell that Alec is still not ok. Magnus takes Alec's trembling hands in his own, caressing his knuckles gently, and leading him out of the living room.

"Come, Alexander. Let's get you settled."

They walk into the bedroom, where Magnus begins to undress the still shaken Alec.

"I'm going to put you in the shower, ok? I think that will help you calm down."

Alec nods solemnly, eyes dark with the pain of possibly hurting Magnus. Magnus sighs. He knows this is something Alec has to deal with on his own, that all he can do is show Alec that he is indeed here for him, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. But he wants to do more. He wants to help Alec out of this dark place. Ever since he accidently murdered Jocelyn, Alec hadn't been the same. He had been restless, tossing and turning throughout the night. More often than not , Magnus would wake to an empty bed. Usually Alec was out on a run, or sitting on the balcony, or cooking. But sometimes he was just staring into space, like he was trying to find a piece of him that went missing. Add to it that he feels responsible for almost allowing Magnus to die, and Magnus being tortured by the Clave, and everything was just piling up on Alec's conscious.

After drying Alec off, and putting him in some more appropriate bedwear, they get into bed.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Can we have some more blankets?"

Alec's voice sounded so childlike that Magnus couldn't help but grin softly.

" Of course my love." Magnus snaps his fingers and 3 soft comforters cover them.

"Magnus?"

"More blankets?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander."


	4. A Malec Wedding

Chapter 1: The Proposal

When Alec had proposed, Magnus could barely breathe. Alec had prepared an entire night, filled with all of Magnus's favorite things. They went dancing, Alec had even gotten reservations to Magnus's favorite restaurant. They ended the night with a walk. Magnus was sure they were lost, until they arrived at a blanket, topped with rose petals. He could hear his favorite jazz records playing faintly in the background.

"Alexander… this is beautiful. The stars, this date, everything. Thank you."

He had turned around to see Alec, down on one knee, grinning that stupidly adorable grin he has.

"Then marry me, and we can do this all you want."

Magnus had spent hours on his makeup, making it perfect for Alec, and he just had to go and start crying. But through his tears, he manages to say "Yes". Magnus hears Alec chuckle and he pulls Magnus's left hand from his face, and puts the ring on his finger.

"I spent months on the ring. I handcrafted it for you, Magnus. "

That had just made him cry harder, as Alec pulled him into a soft embrace, quietly speaking into his ear, comforting him, telling him all the thing he loves about Magnus. The air seems to stand still, everything fades away as Magnus and Alec stand there, wrapped in their own love for one another.

Chapter 2: Immortality

"I don't want you to have to live without me, Magnus."

Alec had just said it one day, while they both happened to have a break from being Head of the Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn. They had slept in, had brunch, and generally relaxed for the first time in Angel knows when.

"I don't want to live without you either, darling"

Alec shook his head softly, and went to retrieve something from the bedroom. He returned with a book that looked older than Magnus. The leatherbound cover was falling off, the pages smelled of dust, the age evident from across the room. Alec sat across from Magnus on the couch, folding his legs underneath him, and sighed.

"No, I mean literally. I don't to die on you. Magnus, you have made me the happiest, the truest, most pure and honest version of myself. It would be unfair to you for me to just get old and die. I-" Alec swallows, and opens the book slowly, turning to a dog-eared page.

"I found this spell, that can turn the someone immortal. Cat and Dot helped me. It requires that the user gives up something incredibly important to them, in exchange for them to gain immortality. It's...also not guaranteed that the user survives."

"Alexander-"

"Please, Magnus. Jace has already agreed to give up our parabatai bond. He knows how important this is to me, how important you are to me" At this, Alec reaches across the couch to grab Magnus's hands. Alec looks into Magnus's eyes, tears welling up in his own.

"Please, I want to be with you forever.

Alec had been gone for a week. The spell had taken all of his energy, and most of Jace's as well. Magnus had done an extensive amount of research before even agreeing to let Alec try it. He knew that sometimes, hell, most of the time, people didn't come back from it. The prospect that Alec wouldn't wake up was something Magnus didn't even want to consider, but every passing day that he didn't wake up lowered the chances that he would ever come out of this coma.

Everyone was hurting for Alec. Tensions ran high. Magnus wasn't surprised, this was the second time that Alec had done something like this. But unlike the first time, Alec was using Jace to buy more time with Magnus. The tables had turned. Jace wasn't upset by this. In fact, he was elated. He could see the effect that the warlock had on Alec. He wanted his brother to be content, to feel good, to be so deeply in love that he would want to do something insane like give up his parabatai bond for immortality. Most of all, he supported Alec.

The rest of Alec's family...that took some convincing. Alec hadn't exactly warned, or even told, the rest of the Lightwoods about his plans. So when they hadn't heard from him in 3 days, they barged into Magnus's tidy apartment, screaming and cursing at him in Spanish, demanding to know where their precious boy was and why Underhill had been made acting Head of the Institute. When Magnus told them what Alec had done, they practically exploded.

"YOU LET MY SON DO WHAT?"

"Mr. Lightwood, I didn't want him to do it either, but he was rather persistent-"

"Persistent? PERSISTENT?"

The yelling had reached an apex the day Alec woke up.

"You allowed my son to do this. You're literally hundreds of years old, you should have known better!"

"Dad, shut up, will you? I wake up and all I hear is you yelling. Not the best wake up call."

Alec waking up calmed the Lightwoods enough for the couple to reveal their engagement. Although they had just been furious at Magnus, it melted away once the fear for Alec left. In its place was excitement, glee even. Alec was getting married, for real this time.

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Light hit Magnus's dark blue suit jacket, reflecting in his golden eyes. Standing in the front of the room, eyes on him, he couldn't help but grin. It was finally their time. Magnus knew that Alec was the one for him when he walked into the club and shot that arrow all those years ago. He knew Alec was the one for him when he had rushed out of the Institute, frantically searching for him after the Soul Sword was activated. He knew Alec was the one all those early mornings spent in bed, drowsy kisses and whispered "I love you"s breaking the silence.

Magnus was so in love with Alec, it made him sick. Every time he went out into the field, fighting demons, getting hurt. He worried more about Alec than he had ever worried about anyone he had known. It was all because he cared so much, though. Magnus had loved before, many times. But he had never loved someone as much as he loved Alec. Alec had given up his parabatai, his family, his entire life for Magnus. He was still allowed to be Head of the Institute, since he was still a Shadowhunter, but the Clave did not like it. Endless meeting and debriefings about what exactly Alec had done and how much he should be punished and so so much more. But they had finally gotten past it enough to hold the wedding.

Magnus's tuxedo was so perfect for him, it was as if he had it picked out just for this occasion. Warlock blue, with ornate gold patterns detailing the jacket and bowtie, it couldn't have fit better if he had it tailored. Alec's suit was the opposite, Shadowhunter gold with blue designs on the jacket and bowtie. Magnus's makeup ws, as always, flawless. The gold complimented his skin, as always, and the blue streaks in his hair pulled the look together.

The chatter in the room stopped, as the door at the other end of the hall opened. Alec, escorted by none other that Isabelle Lightwood, began walking down the aisle. One of their favorite song, "Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons, played. This song was probably the most important, and most accurate, depiction of their relationship. No matter how much they fought, they would always be there for each other. "For better or for worse", as mundanes say.

Alec smiled softly at Magnus as he stepped up to the altar. Neither of them really paid attention to the instructions given to them, because they were so wrapped up in each other. They barely finished the ceremony before their lips were pressed together, every bit as intense as their first kiss, in the same room.

Cheers rang through the room as they kissed, causing the couple to break into wide smiles as they broke apart. ALec took Magnus's hand in his, and together, they walked down the aisle. As they reached the door, Alec turned to look at Magnus

"I love you."

"I love you too, husband."


End file.
